The invention is directed to improvements in a pressure control valve for liquid or gaseous media, in particular for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines.
A pressure control valve is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift 16 50 297), in which the spring is located in a second, cup-shaped housing part. This part is connected to the first housing part by a crimped rim in which the rim of a diaphragm is fastened. The spring is supported with prestressing indirectly on the bottom of the second housing part, on the one hand, and on the other hand on the valve closing element. The spring is embodied as a helical compression spring and occupies considerable space. The pressure control valve therefore has a relatively great axial length. This also makes the force conduction path long, because it extends over the entire length of both housing parts. In the known pressure control valve, it is accordingly necessary to make the housing parts of steel, to keep the changes in the adjusted control value dictated by thermal expansion low.